1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield downhole tools and more particularly to remote pressure sensing arrangements for well tools.
2. Background of the Art
To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, boreholes or wellbores are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached to the bottom of a drilling assembly (also referred to herein as a “Bottom Hole Assembly” or (“BHA”)). The drilling assembly is attached to the bottom of a tubing, which is usually either a jointed rigid pipe or a relatively flexible spoolable tubing commonly referred to in the art as “coiled tubing.” The string comprising the tubing and the drilling assembly is usually referred to as the “drill string.” A BHA is representative of well tools that may be used in subsurface application.
Sometimes, well tools that are retrieved to the surface may contain a resident fluid that is at a pressure higher than atmospheric, which could cause an out of norm pressure situation at the surface. In aspects, the present disclosure provides methods and systems for remotely detecting such pressures.